Haunts in the Night
by TolkienGeek1
Summary: Brynn is attacked by a nightmare. She sees Fili and Kili and Thorin die in the Battle of Five Armies. Fili and Kili must try and calm her down after. Brynn is my OC from my full story set on the quest. She's Fili and Kilis little sister. One shot! :)


**It came to my attention that I somehow managed to write Brynn with a sort of nightmare issue in Two Brothers and a Younger Sister. I didn't mean to at all but she had a nightmare in every single "part" of the story (every "movie"). So I decided to touch on that. This particular nightmare was created by me imagining what it would be like if the movie events played out instead of my story events, and Brynn was forced to watch.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **(Brynn is 14, Kili is 19, Fili is 20)**

 _Brynn watched in absolute horror as Azog held Fili over the edge of the cliff, speaking in his awful Black Tongue about killing off the Durin line. This had all been happening too quickly. Thorin sent Fili and Kili to scout, then Bilbo had told them it was a trap a few minutes later. It was all going wrong, and it was sickening. Fili yelled at them to run. To save themselves. To leave him. There was no way in Middle Earth that Brynn would abandon her brother. Deep down she knew there was nothing they could do, but she still held onto hope._

 _The moment Azog thrust his blade straight through Filis stomach she felt hot tears pouring from her eyes. And then he was dropped. He fell, fell, fell, until he smacked into the ground like a rag doll. He fell. He fell right in front of Kili. When Kili had appeared Brynn did not know. But he was here now, and the poor boy looked like he had died himself. Kili stared in absolute horrific agony at his best friend and brother. The eldest son of Dis was staring past him into the sky with lifeless, taunting eyes._

 _Brynn screamed at Kili to stop as he turned and ran. To come back to her. She knew where he was going. It was the only place logical for him. He was going to avenge his brother. He was going to kill Azog. Brynn wanted the Pale Orc dead with all her soul, but she could not lose another brother. Oh, Mahal, Fili was gone. Forever. She would never see him alive again. Never hear his voice. Oh, Mahal._

 _Brynn struggled to lift her feet, lift her sword. It frustrated her. This wasn't normal. She was slow, weak._

 _Before she knew it she was at a staircase. She didn't remember going there but there she was. Bolg swung his sword at her and she managed to duck, but he smacked her with his fist and threw her against a wall. Kili leapt on him, taking the orcs attention. But Bolg was too big for him. Brynn watched with eyes open wide as Bolg sunk his grisly blade deep into Kilis chest, allowing Kili one last smile in Brynn's direction before his soul slipped away. Brynn felt as if her own life has been stolen. She has not stopped crying since Fili had died, and this just made it worse._

 _Brynn wobbled to her feet. She somehow managed to kill Bolg. It was all a bit of a blur, but she did it. Then she was running, as fast as she could, to an unknown destination. Her legs were sluggish though. She wasn't going nearly fast enough. Something or someone was yelling at her to go faster. When she made it to the ice, she was in time to see Thorin die. And this time, all Brynn could do was fall to her knees. There was nothing left to fight for. She had been too late. Too slow. Too young. Too unskilled. Her uncle and brothers were dead. Gone. Forever. The idea roiled in Brynns mind, causing her heart to throb in horrible pain. She sobbed._

Brynn awoke with a scream, lurching to an upright position. Her face was soaked with tears and they were still falling. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest and oh, Mahal, she felt so absolutely ruined. The nightmare was the worst she had ever had. It had seemed so real. The deaths, the blood, the emotions. She could swear it was real. Oh, and how she was shaking! She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to stop, but couldn't. She choked out an "ow" at how painful her heart had gotten. She didn't know how it was psychically hurting, but it was.

Brynn jumped when her door was thrown open and Fili and Kili ran in, hair messy, chests and feet bare, and swords in hand. When they saw there was no immediate danger they sighed in relief and dropped their swords to the floor before going to Brynn's bedside. Brynn was bent over, hair hiding her face.

"Was it a nightmare?" Fili asked, going to pour Brynn some water.

Brynn nodded, looking up and revealing her tear soaked face.

"Oh, darling." Kili murmured, realizing how bad it must have been to break his sister down to tears. He sat down beside her and pulled her into hug, cradling her to his chest as she cried.

Fili came over quickly, putting the cup aside and joining his siblings on the bed. He knelt before Brynn, offering his hands. Brynn took them and held them tightly, holding them to her heart.

Eventually Brynn's tears slowed and her sobs were nothing but hiccups.

Fili brushed her hair off her face, rubbing his thumb over her cheek. "Do you want to tell us about it?"

Brynn shuddered at the thought, but sat up from Kili. She sighed, running a hand through her tangled hair. "It was the Battle of Five Armies. But so much worse, if you can imagine that. Fili, you were executed by Azog in the same place I was almost. We couldn't save you. He stabbed you. All I can see is that blade bursting through your stomach. And all the blood. He threw you over the edge, and you landed right at Kilis feet." Brynn paused, remembering.

Kili shared a pained look with Fili as he imagined what it would be like to have his brothers dead body fall to the ground in front of him. He shook his head, trying to clear the image.

"Kili ran away. You were going to kill Azog. Avenge Fili. I tried to make you come back but you wouldn't listen."

"Sounds like Kili." Fili forced a smile, trying to lighten Brynn's heart.

Brynn faked barely a smile for her brothers. "Except this time it actually got him killed. He was intercepted by Bolg. Bolg attacked me, and Kili fought him but he was much too strong for just you. He ran you through too." Brynn looked at Kili. "And you gave me one last smile."

Kili grasped Brynn's free hand tightly, her other one in Filis firm grip.

"I ran and found that place we found Uncle Thorin in real life. He was there again. Azog was dead but so was he. And you were all gone! All of you. Dead. I couldn't save even one."

The siblings sat in silence. Brynn managed to hold herself together. She didn't want to start crying again, even just for her brothers sakes. They hated seeing her cry and she hated making them sad.

Finally, Fili spoke.

"Bree, I cannot imagine what it was like to see that. I suppose I can only say that we are safe. We are here with you. The battle is over, and we're all alive."

"I know. I just can't help it. Before you came in that door I almost truly believed that you were dead." Brynn went into a daze before she gasped, startling her brothers. "Uncle Thorin!"

Brynn leapt off her bed, and started for the door before Fili caught her arm, worriedly calling her name.

"No, I have to go see him!" She tried to pull away from Fili but he was stronger than her.

"Brynn!" Fili yelled, snapping Brynn from her daze. "Stop! Uncle Thorin is okay too. And he's not going to be very happy if you wake him up in the middle of the night." That was a lie. He would be more than happy to sit up with his niece. But Thorin had been overly stressed lately, and Fili knew he needed to get a full nights sleep. And what's more, Brynn needed to be able to know that they were alive, without seeing them, if she could. It's not like Fili would mind if she came knocking on his door in the middle of the night. He would just prefer that she never have to have this fear again.

Brynn froze, her mouth in a tight line and her eyes huge. "Oh." She exclaimed in a near whisper, putting her arms around Filis neck. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry for being scared." Fili replied, tightening his arms around Brynn's back, somehow hoping that a tight hold would take away all her problems.

Brynn pulled away and wiped her face of the wetness that was still there. She squeezed the bridge of her nose as a headache pounded into her brain.

"Headache?" Fili asked knowingly.

Headaches were not uncommon partners to Brynn's nightmares. Especially the bad ones.

Brynn nodded to Filis questions and sat on her bed, crossing her legs under her. Kili was still there and Fili joined them, grabbing the cup of water and giving it to Brynn. She sipped it gratefully.

"Why does this happen to me?" She murmured into her cup as she drank some more.

"I don't know, darling." Kili said. "We've never understood it. Maybe your mind is just advanced and holds on to things."

"If that's what being smart means, I don't want it."

"I know. I wish I could take it away."

"Aye, Bree, if there was anything we could do, we would." Fili nodded. "I promise you, we don't make light of this."

"I know. And I thank you for it."

The siblings sat in silence. Fili and Kili didn't know if they could leave or not, and Brynn didn't feel like talking about her nightmare problem anymore.

Kili spoke. "Bree, do you need us to stay with you? You should get back to sleep."

Brynn groaned. "I don't want to."

"You need to, sweetheart. You cannot stay up all night." Fili said softly. "We can stay with you, if you'd like."

Brynn stared into his blue eyes that nearly matched her own; his were just a tad bit darker. "That would be nice. At least until I fall asleep. If you don't mind."

"We could just sleep on the floor." Kili shrugged.

"I'd like that." Brynn smiled. "Or I'm sure we can squeeze on here. You two have gotten rather fat though so who knows..."

Brynn trailed off with a grin as Fili and Kili protested, Fili tickling her with a finger to her neck. But then her brothers fit themselves on her bed quite comfortably. They were all sort of half on each other, but none of them minded.

Brynn was able to fall asleep again. The presence of her big brothers made her feel completely safe, especially when they fell asleep and their arms would wrap around her instinctively.

Brynn always would think of it as her brothers unconsciousness' fighting off her bad dreams. It seemed the most comforting image, so she kept it, no matter how odd.

Brynn didn't have any more nightmares that night.

 **I hope you enjoyed it! I certainly enjoyed writing it. Have you ever had a nightmare that totally messed with your brain? I have. :)**

 **Review if you liked it!**

 **If you have any one shot ideas, let me know!**


End file.
